In Love with a loony
by TheTinyestOne
Summary: Dominque Weasley does not make things easy for herself.


In Love with a loony

History Repeats

_Dedicated to Moon, _

_whom was the inspiration for Lysander,_

_not cause I'm in love with cause I'm so not,_

_But because he amazingly thick skinned,_

_Unique and marvellous. _

Lysander **Scamander** is a very odd boy. That is my final word on the subject. I will never mention his name again, and I will certainly never think it again. 'Cause its not like this extremely odd boy doesn't plague my thoughts every hour of the day. Me, a Weasley!

Okay, so there may like a million of us Weasleys but that doesn't make a difference I shouldn't fall for someone as odd as Lysander! If I could get him off my mind, I might be able to ignore him.

The face he makes when I try to take a picture of him.... It makes my heart break. The little face he pulls with his beautiful eyes closed and his tounge out, trying to be one of those muggle anime characters. A truly odd boy that one. Like when he speaks, he has this long pause, and he brings his long fingers up to his chin, and the air fills up with an awarkd slience. Then he finally speaks and it's like he talks in a another language. Yet, I hang on his every word. No matter how weird the things he says are.

He just captivates me.... But he shouldn't.

Daddy says he takes after his mum, apparently people used to call Mrs Scamander 'Loony' at school. Which is ironic cause thats what people call Lysander. Lorcan is much more normal. Why couldn't I have been best friends with Lorcan? No, I had to be best friends with Lysander. The odd one, who quite often randomly clapped to scare off 'wracspurts' or something along those lines. No matter how many people give Lysander shit, he never ever gives into there teasing. He believes in himself so much that their taunts don't affect him.

Today...I made the biggest mistake of my life.

I kissed Lysander Scamander. In front of the entire Gryffindor common room. My heart was in my thoart and he had been talking for ten minutes straight, and I just staring at him, then I noticed he had drawn on his old worn out jeans, they were words, so while he spoke I tried reading what he had written upside down. They were our names. With the word 'Mates' scribbled above them in his messy handwriting so different from my elegant writing. So I see this, and I lose control, I take ahold of his chin, and I kiss him.

I kid you not the whole common room went slient.

...Okay so the gryffindor common room is ninety percent Potter-Weasley. But it still counts. I'm beginning to feel sorry for Rose. I mean, I'm a younger weasley I can't imagine what it was like for her. She had James and Albus to put up with, I mean being two years behind has it's benefits let me tell you.

So I kissed him...then what I do?

I ran off, up the girls dorm, and hid.

Yeah, I've been here trying to forget who Lysander Scamander is, for fourteen hours. My roomates know my temper enough to leave me alone. I wonder, if I can just live up here. I mean have my notes sent to me. I could live on the contents of my trunk. I will never have to see Lysander again. That sound like a plan.

Yeah..good plan.

…..

Well, It was a good plan. Till my so-called favorite cousin Lily gave Lysander a piggy back up here. I swear, I am never talking to Lily again. She is a traitor to the name Weasley-Potter. Not thats shes actaully a weasley but still.

Lily is a evil slug.

So Lysander and I have been sitting in silence for like five minutes now...Yeah awakard much?

He just keeps walking around, he spent like a whole minute looking at my picture of him and I that I keep next to my bed. I'm in my white hat, and hes looking like a spaz. You know...just for a change. In the photo I keep tilting my hat trying to make it look funky, and hes wrapping an arm round me, and blinking spastically.

Then he goes to my draws and looks at the large collection of photos of family, and ouer friends. He laughs for a moment at the one of him, Lorcan and me, I'm on their shoulders, pulling the peace sign with both my hands.

All the while I'm lying face down on my bed. Wishing I were dead.

So after like ten minutes of this, I sit up, and I just tell my eyes are all puffy from crying, and that I look like a total hag. If he didn't think I was freak by now, he certainly did now.

"Lysander?" I ask. Clearing my thoart first, because its all gluggy from crying so much. I had been sobbing my heart out for the last fourteen hours by the way. Who knew I had so many tears?

"Yes," He replies, and my heartbreaks again, hearing his voice, so blinking back tears I ask

"Why are you here?"

"You never came down, I wait by the stairs for fourteen hours, so I bribed Lily to carry me up the stairs,"

Well, at least my cousin was evil for galleons not just out of the evilness of her non-existent heart. Still my heart was broken and she was helping burn the pieces by helping him up those stairs.

"Why did you wait for me?" Although I would like to pretend I said this completely clearly and without crying I would be lying to myself.

"Becuase you are weird, and my best friend,"

"But, 'Sander I kissed you,"

"I know,"

"WHY ARE YOU SO CALM?!"

"Becuase.." And he kissed me.

"I'm in love with a loony..." He finished, while we were both a little breathless from kissing.

Wait! I'm the loony?! What is he on about?!

Oh my merlin...

He loves me!!!

"I'm sorry can you repeat that?" I must haave heard that wrong. I watch as he nervously bring his hand up to his mouth and looks towards the floor of my dorm, I love the way he speaks, in his awakard way, and then he speaks, quietly his voice cracks for the first time in years on that first word. Then he speaks more clearly than I have ever heard him speak before.

"I'm..I'm in love with a loony..I'm in love with you Dominque,"

He loves me,

I'm in love with a loony, and he loves me too.

FIN.


End file.
